The Scent That Drives Them
by Everbanks
Summary: Smutty hayffie one shot where Haymitch is the welcome distraction for the hardworking Effie. M-Rated. Post MJ. Reviews would be so appreciated as this is my first smut fic. Hope you enjoy :)


She had flour in her hair, ingredients were strewn across the counter and she had a concentrated but mildly confused look on her face. This was always the scene when Effie was cooking.

"What you making sweetheart?" Haymitch whispered, his breath tickling at her neck.

"Oh goodness Haymitch you frightened me! Don't sneak up on me like that" Effie cried turning away from the counter, coming face to face with him, her nose almost touching his. Even with this closeness Haymitch didn't move. Head cocked, eyes flicking down to her lips.

"Didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to see where you were" There was an intense look in his eyes, with a slight smile; Effie knew what he was hoping for. Something usually reserved for another room of the house.

"Now now leave me be Haymitch, I'm trying to make a pie for Katniss and Peeta!" Effie huffed, batting the hand away that he had began to curl around her waist. Haymitch just moved closer, pinning her against the worktop.

"You want me to leave princess?" Effie felt his hot breath against her cheek, the mere scent of whiskey intoxicated her. Not that she would ever tell him, he had won this game far too many times.

"Yes I'm… busy" Their eyes met briefly, she hoped that Haymitch had not seen the same intense look that she couldn't help but return.

"Well only if you say so.. Effie". Haymitch's lips soon found her neck, leaving raw but gentle marks on against the pale skin. Merely this and the rare use of her name caused her to shudder. Haymitch pulled back, lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger, making her eyes meets his. "Tell me to leave, right now, and I will" Haymitch whispered.

Haymitch gave a small smile as her hands finally surrendered to his moving against her thighs.

"So now you want me to stay?" Haymitch questioned smugly, moving one of his hands to the back of her dress, finding the zipper.

"I'm not going to beg Abernathy" Effie laughed gently.

"Oh but I love it when you do" Haymitch replied, lifting her onto him. Effie's legs straddling his centre, her arms around his neck. After lifting her Haymitch began to move out of the kitchen. He pulled her closer to him as they moved, his lips finally meeting hers. He felt the heat of the stove still radiate from Effie's face, the scent of cinnamon as his rough lips crashed against hers.

Haymitch stopped at the dining room. "Bedroom?" Effie breathed sweetly, her eyes studied his face, his intentions.

"I'm not sure I can wait princess" Haymitch smiled. Slowly lifting her down onto the dining room table, Haymitch laughed as the look of disapproval grew on Effie's face. "Let's try something new".

"But this table it's-"

"Yes yes I know what it is" Haymitch whispered into the crook of her neck, pressing his lips slowly to it, his hand making its way to her zipper once again. "I think it's time to take a risk, sweetheart". As her dress was unzipped it slipped down to her shoulders, Effie jumped down from the table quickly letting it pool around her ankles, leaving her only in black underwear underneath.

"You're overdressed" Effie teased, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing him fervently as she did. After Haymitch had slipped it down onto the floor, Effie's kisses began to move slowly further and further down his chest, past his navel, down to the button on his pants. Effie sunk to her knees. Haymitch groaned quietly as her fingers made quick work of his zipper, then his shorts.

"Effie…" Haymitch murmured. Effie looked up at him, giving a small smile, loving how for even so briefly she could overpower him. Haymitch exhaled as she began to take him into her mouth, dragging her tongue across him, torturing him slowly. As she swirled her tongue around his erection, Effie knew he was close already. He throbbed gently inside, engulfed in the wet heat. Slowly sucking one last time Effie rose, putting her arms around his neck once again. Haymitch gave an almost growl from the lack of contact, then a sly smile.

"My turn now" Haymitch teased, reaching a hand around and unhooking her bra. As it dropped to the floor, Haymitch lost all of his reservations, the power that Effie had over him was soon lost as he lifted her back onto the table. As he pinned her wrists back, Effie gave a small laugh, her hair tumbling onto her breasts.

Haymitch cupped her cheek and began to kiss, and then suck at her neck. Leaving marks hungrily, she would definitely scold him for later, marks that caused her back to arch in pleasure. Advancing down her quickly, he slowed reaching her chest. Taking her nipple between his teeth, he scraped at it gently, using his hand to catch her as she fell further back onto the table. Effie's breath hitched as he tormented her further, his mouth finally reaching her underwear. Hooking two fingers in at the sides, in one swift motion Haymitch pulled them down, and off. Haymitch took a moment before pressing his lips to her, knowing how much it would torture her at this point.

"Please" Effie whimpered, not even caring now how much it pleased him to hear it. Haymitch smirked and pressed against her, flicking his tongue slowly, each time her hips bucking up, desperate for contact. Her wetness increasing as he delved further into her, giving him the taste only she could give. As he pulled away from her, he heard Effie cry out at the loss of him. But soon began moaning again as he slowly slipped one finger into her soft wetness. Pushing into her again and again, Haymitch teasing her more, his tongue against her clit. As she began to tighten, Haymitch knew they were both close.

"Haymitch, I need-" Effie breathed. Haymitch knew, they were so close. Rising from below, Haymitch climbed onto to her, pinning her back once again. He began to kiss her roughly as he entered her. Her gasps and moans absorbed into the kisses, his hands cupping both of her breasts. Waves of ecstasy washed through her as Haymitch pumped harder, quicker. As Effie began to slip, she gripped him tighter. Polished fingernails digging, dragging along his back. The slight wince of pain only turning him on further. Savage marks that he didn't think someone so proper as Effie could create, began to dance in appearance all across his back.

Coming closer and closer, Effie fisted his hair, pulling his lips to hers before moaning sweetly into his ear. Her legs tightening around him pulling him deeper into her. Her hips grinding against him. As Effie began to cry a twisted tortured version of his name, he knew she had reached, and continued to ride against her, drawing out her climax. Beginning to lose it himself, he rocked into her faster, moaning quietly as he came too. After crashing down next to her, Haymitch placed a kiss on her forehead, both enjoying the intoxicated feeling not even alcohol could give.

"It's a shame you didn't get to finish that pie" Haymitch winked, still panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck you Abernathy" Effie whispered, laughing gently.

"Sweetheart, I think you just did"


End file.
